Laundry Day
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Lily needs to wash her delicates. What happens when her crush Sam Winchester follows her to the laundry room?


**Warning -** explicit, smut, smut, smutty smut. **DO NOT** read if under 18 years. Thank you!

Rummaging through my drawers after taking a shower, I was trying to find some clean panties, groaning in frustration as I slammed the drawer shut. None.

Laundry day it is.

I pulled on a pair of baggy pyjama shorts and a tank top, grabbed my laundry basket and proceeded to pick up every bit of dirty laundry off my floor. Which was a lot, practically my entire wardrobe. Walking through the bunkers corridors, I figured I may as well ask if the boys had anything they needed washing. I poked my head round Dean's door only to find his room empty. Same with Sam's. Shrugging I carried on walking to the laundry room, catching Dean coming out of the kitchen.

"I was just looking for you," I said, adjusting the loaded basket in my arms.

"Well you found me," he said smiled nodding at the basket I was holding. "Need a bit of help?"

"What? Oh, this thing? Nah. I was just seeing if you had any washing you need doing? I'm on my way there now with my own load so I thought I'd ask to see if you and Sam needed any done." I replied smiling back at him.

He nodded. "My room. Thanks Lily." He walked towards his room and I was right behind him, having left my basket next to the kitchen door. "Speaking of Sam..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You know fine well that if I'd told him how I felt then you'd already know about it." Winking at him, I smirked. "Believe me, you'd know about it...if you get my drift,"

He looked at me in disgust. "That's just...really not something I want to think about."

We reached his room and he grabbed a couple items of clothing off the floor. "Here you go. You know you should tell him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

I arched a brow. "Has he told you he feels the same way?"

"Well, not exactly..." he trailed off, handing me his dirty clothes.

I smiled sadly. "Then you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

My heart leapt into my throat and I whipped round to see Sam, clad in loose pyjama bottoms and a t shirt, which for a Winchester was practically naked, standing behind me in the doorway of Dean's room. My face flushed pink as I turned back to Dean, my eyes wide, well aware of how close he was to me. Dean just grinned as he looked between the two of us. "Er...erm...if he...if he...has any laundry," I stuttered, backing away slowly, "I'll...I'll...be in the...you know..." I nodded my head towards the laundry room, smiling nervously at them both before I turned and practically bolted down the corridor, grabbing my basket from outside the kitchen and running to the laundry room.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was having a heart attack. My 'little' crush on Sam was not so little anymore. I'd always been drawn to him, seeing him as something other than just a friend to me like I saw Dean. I found him undeniably attractive, just a glance from him made my nether regions tremble.

One of my favourite things to do was to watch him, undetected of course, as he researched whatever monster of the week we were dealing with or when he was reading his favourite book. Whenever he found an important part or when he found something important, he would smile, flashing those god damn adorable dimples and biting his bottom lip. It was downright sinful and it had nearly gotten me caught more than a few times.

I dumped my laundry onto the table and began to sort through it all. I definitely needed clean panties, I thought, very aware of the fact I wasn't wearing any underneath my shorts. I'd have to be careful with the way I sat around the boys today, not wanting to flash them my fairy garden. I divided it all into three piles; delicates, whites and darks. Needing my delicates washed first, I grabbed the pile before bending over to put them in the machine.

"Hey, Lily, I've got a couple..."

I straightened up and spun around at the sound of Sam's voice, my hands coming up to grip onto the washing machine behind me. "Sam! I didn't hear you..."

He walked over to me, closing the gap between us, hands gripping my waist and pulling me flush against his body, his face mere inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath fan over my face as his lips ghosted over mine. He pressed himself into me and I could feel his hardening cock already straining against hi jeans.

"Do you feel what you do to me Lily?" He whispered against my lips. "Bending over like that...teasing me with no underwear..."

I swallowed, my widened eyes locked onto his and all I could do was nod. My heart was pounding in my chest and my body was humming, my own arousal pooling to my core from Sam being so close to me. He pressed forward keeping one hand gripping my waist so tight that I knew I'd have bruises there tomorrow, and resting the other on the machine behind me.

"I've wanted you for so long," he murmured, his hand sliding from my waist to my lower back, "and I know you want me too."

I whimpered before he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue immediately colliding with mine as our kiss became more passionate, needy even, like we couldn't get enough of each other. My hands delved into his hair, tugging at it gently which enticed a low growl from Sam. He pulled back to look at me, making sure I was ok, for this to carry on and I smiled at him, watching his eyes darken with lust. He flipped me around so that his chest was flush against my back, my hands grabbing the front of the washing machine to steady myself. He used one hand to slide under my tank top, growling again once he realised I wasn't wearing a bra, and his other snaking up along my side, up my arm and into my hair, grabbing a handful and pulling my head back. Heat pooled down to my pussy, my arousal literally dripping down my thighs.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, but you need to be quiet so Dean can't hear us." He bit onto my ear lobe and I let out a small moan, arching my back and pushing my ass into his jean covered cock. Both hands slid down over my body languidly, his lips trailing behind them kissing and biting my skin. My eyes closed, my breathing erratic, my body on fire from his touch. His fingers traced under the elastic of my shorts before he slowly slid them down my legs, squatting to take them off before running his hands slowly up the backs of my thighs, his fingers coming in contact with my arousal coating my inner thighs. "Fuck Lily," he moaned as he ran his fingers in my slick before licking his fingers. "So sweet..."

My legs were trembling as I stood there bent over the machine. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. "Sam..."

"Patience."

He pushed my legs apart slightly, keeping one hand on my waist as his other cupped my sex, standing up before his fingers slid over my folds. My hips jerked forward as he circled my entrance with his finger, a long wanton moan escaping my lips. His hand on my waist rose and covered my mouth, pulling my head back into his neck, "quiet..." he whispered as he dipped a finger into my dripping pussy, "so fucking wet for me..." he added another finger and slowly started to pump them in and out of my pussy, using the palm of his hand to press and rub against my clit. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I groaned loudly into his hand that was still covering my mouth. I needed more friction, the slow agonising pace of his fingers fucking me making me grind down onto his hands. He stopped briefly and I whined, "keep still Lily," he murmured into my ear, using his feet to nudge my legs open wider and adding another finger before moving them faster. He pushed me forward slightly, his hand lowering to my throat, squeezing gently as he curled his fingers upwards grazing that sweet spot that made my toes curl and my fingers grip the washing machine harder as I panted, the coil in my stomach tightening as I climbed higher and higher, the palm of his hand brushing against my clit every time he pumped his fingers in and out of me. "Sam...I'm..." I cried out as I clenched around his fingers, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through my body, my legs trembling, my breathing heavy as he rode me through my orgasm,

He slowly removed his fingers, both hands moving to grip my waist and spinning me around to face him, his lips crashing onto mine, urgent and hungry. His hands lowered to my ass, gripping it tightly as he lifted me to sit on top of the washing machine pulling my body closer to him as I fumbled with his belt, pushing his jeans down with my feet. I needed him now, needed to feel him inside me. He groaned into my mouth as I palmed him through his boxers before delving inside and gripping him tightly, giving him a couple of pumps before sliding his boxers down. I gasped at the size of him and he pulled away, his hooded eyes dark as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Fuck/Lily..." He pulled my body closer, his hands digging into my flesh as his lips attacked my neck, biting and sucking making me moan even more.

My hands glided over his muscular frame, sliding into his hair and pulling it roughly, eliciting a sinful moan from him. "Fuck me Sam,£ I whispered against his lips before i kissed him, dragging my tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it between my teeth.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled me further forward so my ass was barely sitting on the washing machine. I leaned back, my palms flat against the machine as he hooked his arms under my thighs and pulling them up to rest on his forearms before gripping my waist again and lining up his throbbing cock against my soaking wet pussy and pushing the tip in slightly. My head fell back and I moaned loudly at the feel of him stretching me as he pushed himself slowly inside me until he was completely sheathed, closing his eyes, letting out a long breath and pausing to let me adjust to his size.

I felt full, complete, like our bodies were made for each other, and I whimpered in approval. my pussy aching for him to start moving so I rolled my hips against him. He opened his eyes, his lips curling into a smirk, making me flutter around his cock before sliding out and setting a slow pace, his eyes locked on mine. "Sam..." i begged, "please..."

He picked up the pace, the sound of his hips slapping against my ass as he slammed into me, mixing with my moans and making the machine underneath me rock violently back and forth. His eyes lowered to watch himself pound into me. He growled low in his throat, "So fucking beautiful..."

He gripped my ass and pulled me forward until he was holding me up by my ass, my hands still on top of the washing machine as he continued to pound into me, harder and faster, the new angle allowing him to hit my g-spot perfectly. My breathing was coming in short bursts, my moans getting louder as each thrust made the coil in my stomach tighten until I couldn't hold back and I exploded, my pussy contracting and clenching around him, my body alight with white hot pleasure. "Yes Lily...that's it, cum all over my cock..."

"Omg...Sam...don't stop...I'm still..." my whole body was trembling, my orgasm not letting up as wave after wave of pure intense pleasure coursed through me, my back arching to push myself further onto him, meeting him thrust for thrust. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on us both and he leaned into me, kissing my neck before biting down as his thrusts started to falter, his own orgasm creeping up on him. "Lily, I can't last much longer..."

I reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up to look at him. "Cum inside me Sam. Fill me up." I breather as he came undone. His whole body tensed as he stilled inside me, filling me with streams of his hot sticky cum. "Fffuuuccckkk..." he groaned as he thrust a couple more times before leaning his forehead against mine.

We were both breathing hard, my hands coming up to wrap around his neck as he lowered my legs, my feet touching the ground as his arms snaked around my waist. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I think that was long overdue, don't you?"

I blushed. "Definitely." Smiling up at him, I winked. "How about we continue this in the shower?"

His eyes darkened as he scooped me up in his arms without saying a word and practically ran to his room, my giggling filling the hallway.


End file.
